My Name Is Ushi
by timmy102
Summary: Naruto has a cousin! he is from the village hidden in the forest, now taken over by Orochimaru. now there is a tower of evil next to the leaf village. will the leaf village become victorious, or will it be the next village taken over by Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own naruto, but i do own Ushi, i think. I created him, so i guess i own him. enjoy.**

**My name is Ushi**

"why does Granny want us?" asked Naruto. After getting a message that tsunade wanted him, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee to come to the Ninja Academy, that was his first question.

"how many times have you said that in the last 10 miniutes?" asked Sasuke.

"here are three possibilaties, one for all" said Kiba, "one, dog food flavoured ice cream, two, lower ramen prices". Naruto's mouth drooled like a saint bernard looking at b-b-q. "Or an Itachi man hunt"

"It's about time" said Sasuke.

Lee ran up to them from behind.

"We must go forth in the flame of youth

"If you don't stop, your going to get a different flame" said Sasuke

**(i'm going to skip to the Academy)**

they all went into a room with Tsunade sitting at a desk and Shizune standing next to her

"Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee, I have news that all of you will like. You four are the newest chunin of the hidden leaf" said Tsunade.

"What?" yelled Kiba.

"Yeah" cherred Naruto.

Sasuke jut smiled.

Lee was the most emotional. He was on his knees crying his eyes out. "guy-sensei. i have taken the next step to my goal".

"You are now free to go" said Tsunade.

After they got out, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were waiting for them.

"So you four are Chunin to" said Sakura "congrats". she kissed Sasuke on the cheak.

**(this is the match ups for this story. Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Lee and... nobody, bo ho. Poor Lee)**

"Im having a a party at my house now that everyone in out year became chunin, you're all invited if you want to come" said Ino

And of course, all came.

There was really bad outside that night.

Spitting rain, and lightning.

"I hope no one's out there" thought Tsunade, at her Hokage desk.

Suddenly Shizune burst in.

"Lady Tsunade we have a problem out".

"huh?"

they both went out side and at the gates was a boy.

At first, Tsunade thought it was Naruto.

he looked exactly like Naruto without wiskers, had black hair, and had on jeans and a black t- shirt. he even had a headband with a tree symbol on it.

"who are you, what happend?" asked Tsunade.

The boy answered between gasps.

"Name... Ushi Tora... forest... village...snake...everyone...gone". then he passed out.

Tsunade didn't need to hear another word. the infamous Village hidden in the forest was attack and destroyed by Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, but I do own UshiI don't own Naruto, but I do own UshiMy Name Is Ushi

The boy woke up in a hospital bed in very bad condition.

He had a broken leg, fractured arm, cracked pelvis, and a concussion.

"You're finally awake" said Tsunade.

"Please, tell me I'm in the hidden leaf village" said the boy.

"Yes, you are" said Tsunade.

"Oh thank god" sighed the boy.

"Now the leaf village introduction, say who you are, likes, dislikes, dram, hobbies, and for you, what happened and why you came here" said Tsunade, "man that's a mouthful".

"Okay" said the boy, "my name is Ushi Tora, I like reading, practicing, doing stand up comedy, playing music, and turkey pie, I don't like wasps, rocks in my sandals, and above all, the snake man, I don't have a dream, my hobbies are playing music and collecting reptiles, amphibians, and bugs. A giant purple snake suddenly attacked my village, and then hundreds of ninja were upon us, along with the snake man", Ushi had a terrified look in his eyes, "I'll never forget the look in his eyes. Everyone was either killed or captured, my teachers, my friends" Ushi began to cry, "my family."

"I'm very sorry, I know how it feels" said Tsunade.

"I could have gone anywhere, but this is the only place where I have another relative, my cousin" said Ushi.

", And who is your cousin?" asked Tsunade.

"You ask a lot of questions, any way. I think his name is Naruto Uzamaki."

(Now I skip to Naruto's house. Imagine the music when going to a different place in a super hero cartoon. You know, na na na na na na na na na na)

"Why do you guys want me?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you now, just come on" said Sakura, leading him to the leaf village hospital.

They got there and the first thing that Naruto saw was a needle.

"NOOOO. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" cried Naruto, as he started to run away.

But Hinata and Sakura caught him.

Ino made some hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Mind freeze jutsu" she said.

All of Naruto's muscles stopped responding to his brains commands.

"Now you're frozen, and I don't get hurt" said Ino.

Once the needle stuck into Naruto's arm, came the howl of a wounded moose, from Naruto.

(In the Hidden sound village)

"Did you hear something?" asked Orochimaru.

"(Sigh), Jirobo must have eaten too much Bar-b-q last night" said Kabuto.

"I told him to eat his all grain buds, but no, he said they didn't have flavor. But yet, they help with his constipation" said Sakon

(Back at the Hidden leaf village)

Naruto was in the waiting room, sniffling.

"Blood test?" asked a boy next to him.

Naruto looked over and saw Ushi, but he didn't know him.

"Yup" responded Naruto.

Tsunade came in with two papers in her hand and came over to Naruto and Ushi.

"Naruto, Ushi. Ushi, Naruto. Naruto, according to this blood test, Ushi, is your cousin!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi. Please review and tell me what you think.**

"What?" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, so your Naruto, and please don't be so loud, it's a hospital for crying out loud" said Ushi.

"Yes, Ushi is your cousin Naruto. In a couple of months, he will have to live with you. For now, he has to stay here so he can recover" said Tsunade.

"Wait, so he's my cousin? How come I didn't know about this?" asked Naruto.

"We never knew" said Tsunade, then she turned to Ushi, "but how did you know Naruto was your cousin?"

"I found my family's blood line tree. It shows all of our ancestors and living relatives. We mark those who are dead with a rose drawing. Naruto was the only one alive. His mom was my dad's sister" said Ushi.

"Well, it won't be as lonely around the apartment anymore" said Naruto, "all that's left to do is let my friends know.

(I forgot to tell you this, in this time, Naruto already went on the journey with Jariya for two and a half years, and ended up stopping Sasuke when he first tried to go to Orochimaru, so Orochimaru isn't dead. Although Pein killed Jariya, and the whole leaf village defeated the Akasuki, I didn't get that from the manga, I just made it up. Back to the story. Right now, Naruto only told Hinata)

"What, your cousin? That's what lady Tsunade wanted your blood test?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" said Naruto.

"So he's from the Village Hidden in the Forest and is name is Ushi Tora" said Hinata.

(Just for the heck of it, ushi in Japanese means ox and tora means tiger. So his Japanese name is ox tiger)

"Yep, it feels good that I now know that I have a relative" said Naruto.

"It's getting late, I have to go home now" said Hinata.

She and Naruto kissed goodnight and went on their ways.

Four months later.

"Well Ushi, this is my apartment" said Naruto as he opened the door.

"This is pretty cool" said Ushi.

"Luckily, this place came with a spare room, we can make that your room" said Naruto.

"great" said Ushi, as he moved his stuff into the room.

Later that night

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" screeched Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Ushi.

"No, more, ramen" said Naruto in between sniffs.

Ushi rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away from me for a while, and I'll make dinner" said Ushi.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"You? Make supper?" he said.

"Don't mock me, all I ask for is some peppers, lettuce, tomato, and pork" said Ushi.

"In the fridge" said Naruto.

Ushi walked to the fridge.

"I'll show you how a forest ninja cooks"

One hour later

Ushi laid a plate of food right in front of Naruto.

"Voila, my famous pork and vegetable salad" said Ushi.

Naruto made a face.

"Eat" said Ushi, as he started to chow down on his own salad.

"No way" said Naruto.

Ushi gave him a killer glare that scared him out of his wits.

"Okay, I'll eat, I'll eat" said Naruto.

Naruto put one spoon full in his mouth and stopped.

It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

Naruto started to eat the salad like a machine.

"The only ones who hate my salad are those who never had one" said Ushi.

"This is yummy" said Naruto.

"Sigh, I know" responded Ushi.

Later that night.

Naruto went into his room and lay on his bed.

He then looked on his shelf that held his precious items: his headband, his slip of becoming an official ninja, his picture of him, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura when they first made squad 7, and, the most important one, a sword that Jariya gave him the day before he left on the mission, fought Pein, and was killed.

But one thing was wrong.

The sword was not there!

Naruto was filled with rage.

He leaped up and ran into Ushi's room, where he found Ushi holding it.

Naruto grabbed it from Ushi.

"What?" asked Ushi.

"This is mine, you never touch this again" yelled Naruto.

"Relax man, it's just a dumb sword" said Ushi.

Naruto hit Ushi with the handle of the sword so hard, he knocked him off his bed.

"This sword was given to me by my sensei and godfather, Jariya" yelled Naruto.

"So? That doesn't give you a reason to hit me over the head" yelled Ushi.

"It does if you stole it, and called it stupid because Jariya's dead now" Naruto yelled back.

Ushi got up and stomped put of the room and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" yelled Naruto.

"Some place where I can do standup comedy for people" Ushi yelled back, as he slamed the door.

(that's all for now, the next chapter won't be as long. Please review)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi. **

"Man, the leaf village has a lot of comedy places" said Naruto, as he walked down the streets of the hidden leaf.

He had been looking for Ushi for the last hour and a half.

He then looked in the last comedy place, and there was Ushi, standing on a stage.

"Of course, the last place I look, he's here" said Naruto.

"People make up lyrics to songs. Like that remix of apologize, ' It to late to order fries'. This I the newest one, and I added some stuff onto it. The remix of I kissed a girl. 'I kicked a squirrel, and I liked it, there goes by vegan diet'. That's it, and this is the part that I made. Then it's 'I kicked a squirrel just to try it, I hope Peta does not mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, I might have rabies tonight, I kicked a squirrel and I liked it" he said.

Everyone in the place was cracking up.

One laugh that Naruto immediately recognized was Sasuke's.

He only found a few things funny, and there was no mistaking his laugh.

Naruto came up behind him.

Sasuke was also with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey dope" said Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru at the same time.

(In this story, Shikamaru is with Temari)

"What do you guys think?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea who he is, but when has he been to the past few years?" asked Kiba.

"He is Ushi Tora, a forest ninja that came here. And most importantly, he's my cousin" said Naruto.

Kiba chocked on his root beer, to everyone's amusement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but you guys slipped my mind" said Naruto.

It was the end of the show.

"Thank you, you've been a great crowd" said Ushi, "by a round of applause, how do you feel?"

Ushi walked out the back to see Naruto.

"What do you want?" asked Ushi.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you" said Naruto.

"Yeah well. I should be the sorry one, I should have known better then to take your stuff" said Ushi.

"Okay, you want to go home?" asked Naruto.

"Absolutely not. I haven't even seen the hokage faces, and I want to have this Ramen you've been talking about" said Ushi.

Naruto's mouth started to drool.

"Oh, you are going to love it, follow me" yelled Naruto, as he leaped onto a building.

(In the sound village)

"Kabuto, I think now is the time" said Orochimaru.

"Yes, with this potion, well be unstoppable" said Kabuto, with a pot of red liquid.

"Similar effects to the one I gave Mizuki, but it does destroy the body, and the drinker can turn it on and off at will. Were are the kiddies anyway?" asked Orochimaru.

"We are here, lord" said one figure of six.

"Ah, good. Add the DNA samples you chose and put them in the drink. Then you will have great power once you drink it" said Orochimaru.

Kabuto gave one cup to each of the figures.

They added something in it and drank.

"the leaf village will fall to the power of the lion" said one figure.

"The coyote" said another.

"The cougar"

"The bison"

"The gorilla"

"and the camel" said the last one.

"What? A camel. Nice job man, we were all serious and cool, and then you had to ruin it with, the camel. Oh. Big scary camel. Help me, help me. Way to kill the mood man." said the bison person.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi. **

"Get up, by, it's 10:15" said Ushi.

"Uh" responded a very sleepy Naruto.

"I'll get the bucket if you don't get up" warned Ushi.

Naruto still didn't get up.

Naruto then heard water being poured into something solid.

"He won't do it, he doesn't have the guts" Naruto convinced himself.

That was the last thing Naruto thought before icy water was poured on to his face.

"You're dead" yelled Naruto, ready to kill Ushi.

The there was a sound that sounded a lot like a wounded moose.

Naruto's face went from pure anger to pure excitement.

He rushed to his closet and put on his ninja gear.

"What's going on?" asked Ushi.

"Sound evades, this happens almost every week" said Naruto.

"Sound village?" thought Ushi, clenching his fists, "that means, Snake Man"

"I'm going to" said Ushi.

"Sure" said Naruto.

"Really? I thought you were going to say something same like, no it's to dangerous".

Naruto put his hand on Ushi's shoulder.

"Ever since you got your headband, you've been an adult. I can't stop you from doing what you want to do"

"Okay, lets go" said Ushi, leaping out the door.

There were sound ninja's everywhere, tearing down houses and attacking shinobi.

Naruto saw that Hinata was taking on ten enemy jonin and decided to help her.

Just before a sound ninja sliced her with a sword from behind, Naruto Knocked him out with a sucker punch.

"You okay Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Uh-hu, looks like there is more then usual" said Hinata.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier" said Naruto.

**Sorry it took so long, my laptop stopped working, so now i got a new one. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi. **

There were tons and tons of sound ninjas.

Just about everyone was having trouble.

Even Naruto, who already had his nine-tailed chakra.

"Man, this is a workout" said Ushi, who landed right beside him.

"Yup, I haven't seen this much since the first invasion" said Naruto.

"I just might have to use my own special jutsu" said Ushi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, "your own original?"

Ushi made the sign of the snake.

"Kung fu style: snake mode" yelled Ushi.

Ushi began to change.

Like when Naruto goes one tailed, chakra started to flow out of Ushi.

But this was green stuff.

When the jutsu finished, Ushi had three transparent snake heads, one on each arm and another on his own, and three snake tails, one on each leg and another on his behind.

"Lets go" said Ushi, as he punched a sound ninja right behind him without even looking.

Ushi then leaped off and headed for a large black guy, of course a sound ninja.

Then Ushi punched him in the jaw.

The jaws seemed broken, but the sound ninja pushed in back into place.

"Now that's gross" said Ushi.

Then the other sound ninja punched Ushi in the face and into a house.

"That all you got?" asked Ushi.

Ushi then rushed at the big guy, hand together, palms outwards, and index and middle fingers out on each hand, which made the snakes on his arms open there mouths to bite.

"Snake poison" he yelled, as he dug them into his opponents chest.

Normally, the opponent would turn white and collapse, dead.

This one didn't, and kicked Ushi in the face, and sent him flying into the air.

Luckily, Ushi landed on his feet.

"Snake, no good, time for the next level" said Ushi.

Again he made the sign of the snake, but followed it by making an x with his two hands.

Ushi saw the confused look on the guys face. "The sign of the mantis" he said.

"Kung Fu Style: Mantis mode" he yelled.

The bright green substance that covered Ushi before was replaced with regular green stuff.

When Ushi finished, he had a mantis head, two mantis arms, and six legs growing out of his sides.

He went into mantis starting mode.

"Let's go" he said.

He charged at the guy and brought two of his arms over his head, to slice down his adversary.

"X-arm chop" he said.

With that, he sliced his opponents chest with both arms, causing deep wounds.

With his opponent dead, Ushi leaped off to find more challenging opponents.

Within an hour, the leaf ninja drove off the sound, and peace was restored.

Ushi was on the leaf gate looking at the sound ninja's running like the little cowards they were. At that moment, Naruto appeared next to him.

"Are you a jinchuuriki host?" he asked.

"Nope, this is chakra, but it's also just a jutsu that I made. Sadly, it has side effects. I go through the first two stages, my body is stiff for ten minutes" Ushi replied as the chakra went back into his body.

Later that night.

I seemed that everyone was awake.

"Is there a holiday tonight that I missed?" Ushi asked Naruto.

"Nah, it's like this every time we drive away the sound ninja"

The gang was sitting on a hill next to a lake, a favorite meeting place to hang out.

**(By gang I mean the nine rookies, Neji's team and the sand siblings)**

"Hey guys, s'up?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura chuckled.

"Naruto, looks like you got a fan" she said, referring to Ushi.

"Actually, this is my cousin, Ushi" said Naruto.

Everyone who was drink something spit it all out onto Choji, who was unluckily at the front of them all.

Garra lost control of the sand he was using, and everyone else (with the exception of Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata) had his or her jaws hanging.

"You, you heard right, he's my cousin" Naruto repeated.

"Hang on" said Neji.

He took a sip of his coke and once again spit it onto Choji.

"Was that necessary?" boomed Choji.

"No, but it was funny" replied Neji with a smirk.

(It would be hard to imagine that)

Later on, everyone was talking about the battle.

"I bet up 204 enemies exactly" said Rock Lee.

"Is he always like this?" Ushi asked Kiba.

"Hey, pretty much" Kiba laughed.

Out side the village.

"Is it time yet?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru.

"No, I told you, at 2:00 am" Orochimaru hissed, "just wait, the leaf village with fall".


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi. **

Later that mourning.

"Naruto wake up" said Ushi.

Naruto moaned and rolled over.

The thing that brought him awake was the familiar sound of a bucket being filled with water.

"Mourning" he yelled.

"Yo, did the hidden leaf village ever have a tower outside the gates?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from his pancakes.

There was a large red tower outside the village.

"That was never there, better tell grandma Tsunade", Naruto leaped out the window

"Right behind you"

They weren't the first ninja there, there was already Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba there.

"None of us has any idea what this thing is, but one thing is for sure, it was made by Orochimaru" said Tsunade.

"Kiba responded, "but how can anyone make a tower that big in one night, and without anyone noticing it before now?".

"There is an ancient summoning technique in which two or more ninja summon a silent fortress in two minuets. It is said to have an army of one type of half animal- half human creatures" said Kakashi.

"Two questions" said Ushi, "One, how do you now it was from snake man? And two, how do we take down this thing?".

"I'll answer the easiest one first" said Tsunade, there she pointed at the tower, and it had a sound symbol on it. "For number two, it says in an old scroll that on the top floor, there is a sphere that hold the tower up, destroy that, destroy the army and tower."

There heard a boom at the entrance to the village.

"Must be the tower" said Sasuke. Everyone disappeared and went to the village gates.

When they got there, citizens were fleeing for their lives, and Choji was fighting off many lizard-like things.

"Partial expansion jutsu" he yelled, and he expanded his hand and smashed the lizards.

But more lizards were coming out of the tower.

"Darn, I'm almost out of chakra, and I'm out of chips, now I'm tired and hungry, worst situation ever".

Ushi landed beside Choji and handed him a bag.

"in there are some food pills, if this battle goes on long enough, take one every hour, other wise, you'll get stomach cramps" he said.

"But what about my chakra?"

"3/4 of those go to your stomach, but the other ¼ go to your chakra system, giving you a whole whop of chakra" said Ushi.

One lizard man came up to Ushi's face.

"Don't touch me" yelled, then he made the following hand signs. Ram, boar, monkey, dog, bird.

"Space style, meteor shower jutsu".

From the sky, a small rock hit the lizard man's head.

It was molten hot.

Then two more dropped, then twenty, then forty. Soon, the area around the were lizard was full of small meteors.

When it cleared, the lizard was down.

"Stupid reptile".

Ushi took out a kunai and headed for the lizard army.

A little distance away, Kiba and Akamaru were facing the same problem.

A lizard was behind Kiba, ready to bite him in two, until Tsunade appeared and stomped down his head.

"Lady hokage!!"

"Kiba, I'm assigning you with an A ranked mission"

"All right, by first real mission of being a chunin" Kiba thought.

Tsunade punched another lizard, resulting in the deaths of seven lizards behind it.

"I want you to get as many ninja as you can in the next fifteen minutes and go to the tower, then destroy it, and there might be a possibility of battle".

"With the lizard men right?" as he stabbed a kunai into a lizards skull.

"Not exactly" said Tsunade, looking up at the top of the tower.

Kiba followed her stare and saw five figures standing on top of the tower, and then they retreated back inside.

"Now go, we can't hold off the lizards for long".

Kiba leaped off.

The first person Kiba meet was Ushi.

"Ushi" he yelled.

"Yo, Kiba, s'up?"

"I just got a mission from lady hokage, I have to get a group of ninja in the next fifteen minutes and head to the tower and destroy it".

"Count me in"

They leaped off.

They later got Naruto, Hinata, and Shino.

Kiba's watch beeped.

"Fifteen minutes up, lets go back guys" said Kiba.

"Arf" barked Akamaru.

They stood before the door to the tower.

Naruto reached for the doorknob, Ushi Held him back.

"This could be a trap, let me handle it."

Ushi made the following hand signs. Ram, boar, tiger, rat, horse, monkey, mantis.

"Space style, comet crash jutsu".

In an instant, a huge comet smashed into the door and busted it down.

"I'm not paying for that" said Ushi, as he walked in.

Then he turned over the collapsed door.

The other end was bussing with electricity, and could have kill any person that touched it.

"Are you happy I stopped you?" asked Ushi.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, lets get moving" said Kiba, pointing at a flight of stairs.

"Stairs, that's so old school" said Ushi.

"It's the only way" said Kiba.

They started running up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Ushi.

In the top room

"Seems like we have company" said one figure of five.

"Let me handle this. I'll show you guys for laughing at my choice" said another, as he disappeared.

"Well come on, it's a camel" said another.

"I heard that".

Back at the stares

"Keeps going on and on, doesn't it?" said Ushi.

The group finally made it to a big floor. It was just a whole lot of nothing.

"Strange" said Kiba.

Then he sniffed.

"Duck"

Everyone saw a man shooting at them.

Everyone moved out of the way.

"Your quick"

The man was roughly 6 feet 2 inches tall. He was pretty skinny and wore a tuxedo.

"Pretty over dressed, don't you think" asked Ushi.

"Do you have an invitation to be able to be here? Cause I don't remember inviting anyone" asked the man.

"yeah, were the demolition group, we need you guys to leave the building" said Kiba.

"Sorry can't do that. I'll have to kill you here"

He took out a purple liquid, and drank it.

Then, the man's tuxedo started to rip as he grew. Bright brown hair sprouted from his back, and everywhere else. When it had all finished, he also had a long neck. He looked like he was half camel.

"Holy crap, camel man" said Ushi.

"My potion gives me the powers of an animal of my choice, as long as I put some DNA from that animal in the drink"

"hey, that's just like the one that Mizuki drank, except he turned into a tiger" said Naruto, then he smiled, "put in a matter of time, your going to lose it, and turn useless, like a fragile, old man"

"That was with his drink. Lord Orochimaru created a new potion and destroyed that side effect. Now I can stay like this for as long as I want. Now, I'll kill you."

"Bring it" said Naruto.

Then, Shino stepped in front.

"you better go ahead, I'll take this guy down" he said.

"What?" said Ushi.

"Just like the Sasuke retrieval mission, eh?" said Kiba.

"That's right, there is five of us, and five of them, we have to go one on one, and this one is for me"

"Okay, good luck Shino" said Kiba.

Then, everyone started towards the stairs.

"Doesn't matter, I'll kill you all anyway. Kid, tell me your name, I always want to know the names of my opponents."

"Shino Aburame. Yours?"

"My name is Umino"

"Lets do this" said Shino. He then let his bugs out to cover the room.

"Acid rapid fire" said Umino.

He spit out multiple droplets of saliva at Shino.

From such a far distance, Shino raised the bugs with ease and blocked them from a mile off.

But the spit actually melted the bugs and kept going.

Shino leaped out of the way.

The spit hit the wall and they made deep burn marks.

"Get hit by one of those, and I'm done for".

Umino kept spitting and Shino had a hard time dodging all of them.

"Bugs, all at once."

Umino looked around to see thousands of beetles had surrounded him.

Then Umino had some hand signs: hare, snake, horse, dog, ram.

"Ice style: frozen ground".

The floor went all to ice. The bugs were killed, and worse, Shino's feet were stuck in ice.

"Hahahaha" laughed Umino, "such luck".

He shot another acid missile at Shino.

"Shit" thought Shino. As the acid hit him straight in the forehead, and into his brain.


End file.
